Bleeding Love
by kittyangelita1126
Summary: ..."but what if he loved you?" I throw my head back and laugh, but it's soon choked by sobs. "What if? He never loved me. He was using me this whole time. Do you know how much it hurt me when I found out? I thought he loved me. But apparently I was wrong." "But do you love him?" "... yes. More than anything in the world." InuXkag! Rated T, just in case! ;) (Sigh) I luv fluff
1. Chapter 1

**So, as you must know, this is a sad/happy oneshot. Since I ****_luv_**** fluff, I added some in the end. No lemons, though, cuz then this would be a ****_whole_**** other story. |D Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Bleeding Love

Â

Â

Â

I stand by the riverbank an scream at the world. "Are you happy now? He's all yours now! Has always been and will always-"

I sink to the ground as my voice begins to crack. "Be."

I can't take it anymore. I just can't take it anymore. My heart's in tiny, shattered pieces, because of what I saw. I already knew that _he _went off to see _her_ again, but I couldn't help but follow. Now I wish I hadn't. Seeing _her_ in his arms, kissing him, I feel so... betrayed. He left me, left me once again with these unwanted emotions. Pain, anger, bitterness, and regret slam into me as I struggle to get up. Pain because every time he leaves in search for her, he always manages to crack my heart even more. Anger because he doesn't, can't know how much I love him. How much I yearn for him to love me back. Bitterness because I know it would be futile if I told him, because he'd forget in a heartbeat when he hears news about his _beloved. _But regret, most of all, because I knew that if I had never met him, things wouldn't be like this. No Shikon No Tama shattered, no Naraku, no pain, no loss, just my normal, boring life. I smile slightly as I look at the little blue bottle in my hand. "One overdose. It's all it takes." _But regret, most of all, because I will never see Inuyasha again. _I shake my head firmly. No, because he betrayed me. I can never love him back. Hand shaking, I start unscrewing the cap off when I feel a slight scratch on my neck. Irritated, I pull it out and find myself holding a little heart-shaped necklace. I smile sadly, in spite of myself. I sit back down and lean against the trunk of a tree.

Not long ago, before the whole problem of Princess Kaguya had started, Souta, the little twerp, had managed to start the photo booth with me and Inuyasha noticing while arguing. After I had given the squirt a scolding and pulled Inuyasha out from under the photo booth, I had cut out the better pictures from the shots and taped them on each half of the heart and given it to him, partly to annoy him and partly to just be with him more, even if it was just a picture. I thought he liked me back, I _really thought_ he liked me back when he returned my kiss _that_ day.

I laugh bitterly. I'm such a fool. Such a stubborn little fool. I look at the blue bottle once more. No one would miss me. My family would, but then, they _are_ family, so they're required to. Inuyasha might at first, but I'll soon be a thing of the past for him, especially with _her _by his side. Sango and Miroku might, but then, they'll get married soon enough. I can tell, just from the looks they give each other when they think people don't notice. So lucky. Not realizing that they have everything I could want with Inuyasha.

"I-I'm sorry Mom, Souta, Gramps. I want to just keep moving on, but I can't. Not with the constant reminder of InuYasha's two-timing ways. I-I just want to let go and be, for the first time, oat peace. But I can't do that while I'm alive."

All of a sudden, a movement catches the corner of my eye and I watch, surprised, as a single drop of water falls to the rushing river below.

I touch the little wet trail that has been made on my cheek and sigh.

"You know how it feels like, right Kikyo?" I say to the water delicately lapping at my feet. "It's funny when you're dead that people start listening," I whisper and quickly swallow as many pills as I can. I gag, but continue until I feel too sick to swallow any more. Ten seconds pass before I fall to the ground, writhing in agony.

"_Kagome!" b-_dmp_...b-_dmt

_Goodbye Mom. Good bye Souta. Goodbye Gramps. _

_"_Kagome!" ...b-dmp ...b-dmp_  
_

All of a sudden, I see an illusion of Inuyasha standing right by me, frantically calling my name. I smile and touch the illusion's cheek.

"Goodbye... Inuyasha." ...b-dmp...

_Goodbye_.

...B-...

* * *

Inuyasha

I quietly stand up, so as to not wake the others.

"This is it," I think, clenching my hand firmly before bounding off into the distance, following the soul collectors that will lead me to Kikyo. _Kikyo, I hope you'll hear me out._

I come to a stop near a clearing and spot her leaning against a tree, eyes seemingly closed.

I cautiously walk over towards her and her eyes slowly drift open.

"Inuyasha," she whispers.

"Kikyo," I say warily. "Remember your lines Inuyasha," I firmly tell myself. I take a deep breath and begin. "Look Kikyo, I-"

All of a sudden, I feel cool lips brush against mine. I blink in surprise as she kisses me with possessivenes. I know I should feel something, but all I feel is... nothing. What's even more surprising is that I'm not surprised.

I step away from her and she looks at me with confusion written all over her face.

I frown at her when all of a sudden, the wind shifts, leaving traces of cherry blossoms and lavender... I turn pale. That's Kagome's scent!

I start to turn around when Kikyo grabs my arm and glares to where Kagome's scent is emanating from.

"Wha-what are you doing?" I ask, bewildered. "Let go of me!"

"You promised, Inuyasha," she snarls at me. "You promised that you-" she stops, breaking down, "that you would always stay with me."

I gently pry her hand off my arm and kneel down to where she sank to the ground.

"Kikyo, I-" I begin, then hesitate. How can I break it to her now? I don't love you anymore, I love Kagome? Yeah right. She'd most likely go after Kagome, in her anger.

"You love her, don't you?"

I snap my head towards her, surprised, confused, wary. How did she know?

I can tell by the way you look at her," she continues, looking at the ground. " How act, talk, and behave when she's around. Whenever a man so much as looks at her, you get overprotective and, possessive even. When she's hurt, you stay by her side, no matter what, until you're sure she's okay." She then looks at me, somewhat bitterly. "Love is a big thing, isn't it?"

As I struggle to form words, she lifts up her hand to a soul collector and listens for a moment before letting it go and turning to me. "Now go. Or do you want her to die?"

I immediately spring to my feet and growl at her. "_What?"_

She stands up as well and gently pushes me towards Kagome's already fading scent. "Go."

I run almost as if my life depended on it, which, in a way, it did. All of a sudden, her scent turns towards the river. I frown. What's she doing?

It's funny when you're dead that people start listening."

I stop as my blood runs cold. "Kagome," I whisper. "Kagome!" I yell and with inhuman speed, make it to the river, only to see Kagome fall to the ground, writhing in agony.

"Kagome!" I kneel beside her body and frantically call her name, the stench of death beginning to overpower her scent. She opens her eyes and smiles sweetly at me as she touches my cheek. "Goodbye... Inuyasha."

"No, wait! Kagome, Kagome! I yell, shaking her unmoving body.

"KAGOME!"

* * *

Kagome P.O.V.

[ So, before I get on with the story(if you want to keep reading, just skip this ;) ) I wanted Kagome's P.O.V. to be a bonus story, but then, that wouldn't have made sense, soooo here it is! Enjoy! |D ]

I slowly let my eyes drift open as I become aware of my surroundings.

Wind rustling, water lapping the shore. A soft light shines on my face, but when my eyes are fully open, it disappears.

I sit up and stretch before looking around. I was in a clearing, with wildflowers surrounding me, a dense forest around me and a hooded figure slowly walking towards me...

I quickly come to my senses and reach for my bow and arrows, only to find them not there.

"Inu-" I start, then stop. Oh right. I'd forgotten. I'd killed myself to ease my pain and suffering. I smile, somewhat bitterly. I slowly take a calming breath before focusing back on the figure, who was slowly coming closer by the minute.

"S-stay away from me," I say, wariness betraying my voice.

"Miko," comes a whispers voice from the figure. "Is this the path you want to take?"

I stiffen. "I know fully well what I did, and I do not regret it." Even so, doubt creeps into my mind. _I really don't regret it?_

"This hanyou of yours."

My head snaps towards it. It knows him? How does this person know about him?

Suddenly, the figure flips off its hood and smiles kindly at me while I gasp. It, I mean she, was an exact replica of myself, only much more prettier and a bit older as well. "Who are you?" I whisper.

"I am technically the gateway to the other world. I am here to test people to see if they truly _are _willing to leave the living world behind."

"I'm sure," I whisper.

She smiles knowingly. "Do you not love this hanyou of yours?"

I smile sadly at her. "Even if I did, I know he would _never _love me back. Not when he has Kikyo by his side. So I decided to make the decision for him. And so, here I am."

She nods at me, understanding. "But what if he loved you back?"

I throw my head back and laugh, but it is soon choked by sobs. "What _if? _He never loved me. He was using me this whole time. Do you know how much it hurt when I found out? _I thought he loved me. _But apparently, I was wrong. And worst of all, he went behind my back and kissed _her. _For that, I can never forgive."

My replica wisps towards me and whispers in my ear. "What if I told you that he loves you?"

I blink and shake my head, causing little drops of water to sparkle on my face before falling to the ground. "That's not possible."

"Do you love him?"

"... yes. More than anything in the world."

"Then go," she says, gently pushing me towards a shimmering barrier. "He needs you, now more than ever."

"But... I- I can't."

"Yes, you can," she says firmly and, with that, pushes me in the barrier, and I fall, down, down, down.

"Goodbye, Kagome," she whispered.

"KAGOME!" Comes an ear-splitting howl just before I lose consciousness.

* * *

Inuyasha

I pace back and forth outside of Kaede's hut, anxious, with Miroku warily watching both me and the tent flap.

Suddenly, the door flaps open and out comes Kaede, looking grim.

I'm at her side in an instant. "How is she? Will she be okay?" I ask worried.

She hesitates for a second before beginning, but that's all I need to know. "No," I whisper. "NO!"

I rush inside the hut to find Sango kneeling at Kagome's side, tears slowly sliding down her face. She looks up at me before getting up and leaving the room silently.

I look down at Kagome as I feel a turmoil of emotions inside me. Pain, sadness, bitterness, rage. At myself. "It's my fault. All my fault." I think, heart clenching painfully before kneeling down next to her.

She looked peaceful, but terribly pale. Too pale... I pick her up and hold her tightly to my chest as my eyes begin to burn. "Forgive me Kagome, forgive me. If I had come back in time, you would still... still be-" I say, voice choking as tiny drops of salt begin to fall freely down my cheeks.

"KAGOME!" I howl, body wracked in sobs. I hug her still body and press my forehead to hers. "I love you," I whisper, before kissing her already cooling lips.

I gently lay her back down and head for the exit.

"Inuyasha?"

I freeze, not daring myself to move.

I hear struggles to get up, before falling back down, defeated.

"Inuyasha," she whispers again, her voice weak and fragile. Fragile...

I slowly turn around and she stares up at me with tired, but warm brown eyes once more and her face rapidly regaining its color.

"Kagome," I breathe.

She smiles slightly at me before stretching her hand out towards me. "Come."

It's her smile, however delicate and small it is, that makes me cave in as I rush to her side and hug her tightly, afraid that if I let go she might leave again and never come back.

Her petite body stiffness in surprise against mine before she relaxes and puts her arms around my neck. We stay like for a minute before she gently pushes me back. I look at her, confused as she opens her mouth to speak before staring at me. "You're crying," she says, gently wiping my tears away.

"Keh," was all I could manage to say

She giggles slightly before turning away from me. "So... I came back. But I really didn't want to."

My heart turns to ice as I stare at her, not comprehending. "What?"

"There was... someone there in between the brink of this world and the next who told me it wasn't my time to die yet-"

"Damn right it wasn't!"

She glares at me before continuing. "-so she pushed me into this shimmering barrier, just before telling me that you needed me. Although I don't see how," she adds, laughing somewhat bitterly. "Seeing since you already have Kikyo by your side, right?"

I blanch as I remember smelling her scent just after the er, incident had happened. "Wait, Kagome, about that-"

"Forget it," she says, and stands up on wobbly legs. "I'll just go outside to talk to Sango."

I block her path. "Like hell you will!"

She looks at me with emotionless eyes and I shudder. Somehow her emotionless was _much _more scary than her all worked up.

"Inuyasha, let me through."

I fold my arms across my chest, stubbornly. "No."

This time she looks at me with a little fire in her eyes. "Inuyasha...!"

"Keh."

"Si-!"

I quickly cover her lips with mine before she can finish her sentence. Her eyes widen before she closes them and slowly, hesitantly, returns the kiss. I hold her as a million thoughts fly out of my head. No pressure, no lust, just sweet temptation and a light heart.

I slowly pull away and once again rest my forehead against hers. "Don't you get it?" I softly growl at her. "The only reason I went after Kikyo today was to tell her about my decision. And that decision was to stay with you."

I watch in satisfaction as her cheeks slowly flush a soft pink as she looks at me in realization.

Now here comes the hard part.

I swallow. "So, uh, I was... wondering if y-you c-could," I stammer.

"My, Inuyasha, are you stuttering?" she lightly teases me.

I flush. "S-shut up!"

I take a deep breath. "What I'm trying to say is that, well... doyouwanttobemymate?"

"... eh?"

I sigh, frustrated. Why does she have to make this hard for me?

"You know what the being asked me just before I came back?"

I look towards her to see her staying at the fireplace.

"She asked me if I loved you."

I stare at her as warmth rushes through me.

"I told her that I did, more than anything in the world." She turns to me again and smiles so warmly that it almost threatens to turn me to butter. "Be a man, Inuyasha," I scold myself.

I take her delicately small hands into my big, rough ones and look at her in the eye. "Do you want to be my mate?" I whisper.

* * *

I feel my heart still."Did he- did he just-" I wonder, shocked.

"Yes," I whisper and see his ears perk up. I laugh and throw my arms around his neck.

I guess I must've surprised him, because we both went down on the mat where I had been resting, me on top of him.

"Does that mean yes?"

I kiss him hard on the lips before pulling back, eyes sparkling. "Baka. Of course it means yes."

"By the way," I continue, unclasping a certain heart-shaped necklace from around my neck. "This belongs to you."

I see his eyes widen as he looks from me to the necklace to me again. "B-but that's not possible. I've kept it around my neck since-" he stops and flushes red. "I mean, not because I liked you or anything, it's just because you looked so sad and-"

I place a finger on his lips. "Zip it."

He smiles against my finger before taking it away from his lips and kissing me softly, sweetly, gently. I return it back, blissfully. Finally, at peace since meeting him.

Inuyasha...

_I love you..._

**_The End_**

**_;)_**

* * *

**^.^ To those who completely finished the story, congrats! I hate writing sad stories, as you must know, but some weeks ago, my English class was doing a project about what teens face nowadays. And that's when I heard about Teen Suicide. Needless to say, I got in this... mood that made my friends terribly worried about me. |D But I'm back to normal now! I don't know if I should write an epilogue for this story or not. Aa-anyways, if you still feel sad, then please read "Ramen or Kagome?" since its one of the many fabrics I make with drama, humor, and/or romance. And please, comment while you're at it, I'd appreciate it! |D XD |)**

** ~kittyangelita 1126**

P.s. Ya might notice some lines are from episode 107, Inuyasha shows his tears for the first time!

P.P.s. Sorry over all those "somewhat bitterly"'s! It was all I could think about!

P.P.P.s. I think I should've made the ending better, don'cha think?

P.P.P.P.s. I'll stop P. ! |D

See ya!


	2. Epilogue

**So! After much thinking, I decided to make an epilogue for this story, even though it's fine just the way it is, but, eh, that's just me. For a better, fluffy feeling to come into your heart when you read this, I suggest you listen to futari no kimochi or fate and love, or better yet, both!**

**Anyways, to stop my babbling, yes folks, everyone knows I don't own Inuyasha. He will only be willingly owned by Kagome. TwT (Sigh) Fine. The story plot Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, as well as the manga, anime, merchandise, etc. Okay then! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a peaceful day in the Feudal Era, with the wind whispering over the treetops and the river rushing over the worn out rocks. So why was Inuyasha pacing anxiously outside a hut, with his hands clenched into fists and and his ears flicking towards the hut? This, you'll find out soon enough.

"Inuyasha, calm down," Miroku said, warily watching the agitated hanyou pace back and forth.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Inuyasha snarled, before sighing. "Sorry. It's just..."

Miroku nodded wisely and clapped a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "I know. I was the same when it first happened to me."

Inuyasha sighed again. "It's not that, it's just..."

_I don't want to lose her again,_ He thought, clenching his fists.

Three years, ago, Kagome had suicided herself because of too much pain on her broken heart, all because of him. But she had come back to him, to give him another chance. And no way was he wasting it.

But now... he might lose her again, and this time for good.

"Don't give up Kagome," Inuyasha thought fiercely, making his knuckles turn white.

A bloodletting scream split the air.

Inuyasha paled and started towards the entrance of the hut, only to be held back by Miroku.

"Let go of me!" Inuyasha growled, twisting away from the monk's grip.

"Inuyasha, just calm down, it'll all be over soon," Miroku yelled, warily putting himself in front of the hanyou.

"No! I have to see her! I don't want to-" To Inuyasha's dismay, his voice began to break, making him sink to the ground. "I don't want to lose her again."

Miroku went silent for a moment before hunching down next to him. "Inuyasha," he said firmly. "Lady Kagome is strong and wouldn't give up that easily."

As if to agree with him, another scream filled the air, making Inuyasha tense up. But what made his heart stop was another wail. A tiny cry, that made him feel overprotective of its owner and its bearer.

In a flash, Inuyasha brushed away the houshi and entered the dim hut.

Kaede looked up at him and smiled, cleaning up and placing bloody linens into a bucket of water. "Congratulations Inuyasha. You have a healthy baby girl."

Inuyasha looked behind her, and, to his relief, there lay Kagome, exhausted, but alive.

In two strides, Inuyasha was at Kagome's side.

The exhausted miko opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Hello... Inuyasha."

Beside her, a little bundle wrapped in a white sheet squirmed. Kagome laughed and held the little bundle, making it raise its hands up towards her face.

Inuyasha held her as she leaned against him. She snuggled into the safety of his robe of the fire rat and looked at him. "Meet your baby daughter," she said, gently peeling away soft linen to reveal the baby's face.

The baby babbled as she reached up to touch her daddy's face. Inuyasha smiled tenderly, feeling a squeeze in his heart. "She's... beautiful," he whispered.

The baby had soft, jet-black hair, like her mother, expressive golden eyes and two little appendages on her head, flicking back and forth. She yawned, revealing tiny little fangs.

Kagome smiled and hugged her tightly to her chest. "I was thinking of calling her... Hinata."

"Hinata?" Inuyasha asked, surprised.

"Yes, because she is like our little Sun, our light," she explained.

"Hi-na-ta," Inuyasha said, tasting the words.

Hinata cooed at him and once more raised her hands towards his face.

Inuyasha gripped Kagome tightly as he enveloped his new family in a hug.

Nothing would happen to them, nor to Kagome or Hinata. He would always protect them. And that was a promise he intended to keep.

**~.~.~.**

* * *

**Tada! The epilogue! (*^^*)＼(^o^)／d=(^o^)=b( ^-^)ノ∠※。.:*:・'° ((o(^∇^)o)) I'm so happy!**


End file.
